merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn Apart.
''' A/N: Okay. This one is kind of random. It's where Arthur has a half brother and Uther has told no one but Gaius. So what will happen when Arthur and his half brother find out about each other? What will they do? Find out. :D MerlinDragonLord. '''Prologue. "If I should die then there is one secret to which I must confess." Uther said. He was in the royal chambers with Gaius. He was preparing to go and face the wraith of Ygraine's brother, Tristan Du Bois. "You must promise never to divulge this secret, physician. Is that understood?!!" "I promise, my lord." Gaius replied. "Just a few months before Arthur was born. Before that fateful day when Ygraine died. I was seduced by a sorceror's call. Her name was Erin. She was beautiful, but it was all a trick, all a subterfuge. The next day she told me that she was to have a boy. He was to be called Merlin..... Like your boy. He was bound to have magic, how could he not? Only as she told me this, did I realize to the true extent of what I had done. But as you know after Arthur was born, I lost Ygraine and so the Great Purge began. The witch told me that he would grow up with a woman called Hunith and a man called Balinor. Well I tell you that Merlin..... Your Merlin....... is Arthur's half brother. He doesn't have magic though, does he?" Uther said. "No, my lord." Gaius lied, he was shocked. Merlin ''was Uther's son?!!!!!!! "Thank you Gaius. You've set my mind at rest. Now I must face this wraith." "Sire. What if he needs to be told who his father is?" "Then you will tell him that his father is this Balinor." Uther replied. 'Chapter 2. Merlin who had thought that Arthur was going to go and face the wraith, was in the armoury. He was holding the sword forged in the dragon's breath, also known as Excalibur, in his hands. He watched as the sun's rays glinted off the silver blade as he turned it in his hands. The light sparkled off the magnificent blade drawing Uther's attention to it as he entered the room. "That's a fine blade." he said. Merlin turned around. "It's for Arthur." He said placing in back down on the red cloth. He turned to face Arthur's armour as Uther came further into the room. Uther picked up the blade. Merlin turned round to try and stop Uther. "Prepare me for battle." Uther ordered. "I don't have your armour." Merlin replied hastily. "That'll do. It's likely to make little difference." Uther said, gesturing to Arthur's armour. Merlin nodded and began putting the pieces of armour on Uther. "You'll be better off with a sword you trust sire." Merlin said nervously. "It has almost perfect balance." Uther commented as he spun the blade in his hand. It whistled in the air. "Who made it?" "Tom the blacksmith." Merlin said, his eyes drawn to the blade. He feared that Uther would recognise it's power. "Tom's not the royal blacksmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him." Uther questioned. "Err. That was me. I felt he needed a better sword." "You show him the most extraordinary loyalty." Uther stated. "He is my master." Merlin replied. "Beyond the line of duty." Uther finished. "Well you could say there is a bond between us." Merlin said, strapping the last piece of armour to Uther. "Good. I'm glad. Look after him." Uther said and with that he walked out of the armoury with ''the ''sword. Merlin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'God help me.' 'he thought, 'If Uther finds out about the sword's power I'm toast.' '' Uther reached the combat arena. As he had expected the wraith was stood there waiting for Arthur. Anger bubbled inside Uther. The wraith had come for him, he knew that, and that's what it was going to get. "You can have what you came for. The father not the son." he spat venomously. The wraith had the indignity to shrug his shoulders at him nonchalantly. That just made Uther's rage worse. The fight was a savage and brutal attack on both fronts. Uther was slow and strong but the wraith was faster and stronger. Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Uther Category:Gaius